Where IAX Belongs
This is the 6th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username)'' - Part # Plot Part I Train Lady, through the speakers: Attention all passengers! We are now in District of Columbia! After this, we have 5 more stops. Pennslyvania, New York, Massachusetts, Vermont, and finally Maine. After we reach Maine, we're heading back to where this train started in California incase any of you forgot your ride. I: This is it. NASA is close by. It would take less than 3 hours to get to NASA now. Will: That's a long time! I: In dog years. Will: Are you calling me a dog. Andreas grabbed a ball from an old lady's purse that just walked by. Andreas: Get the ball! Get the ball! He threw the ball at a nearby british scally wagon or whatever they're called. British Man, in a british accent: Finally! I chance to scavage the US! This is very esquisite! I feel like- The ball hit the british man. British Man: Well, was that a superior penalty or an other option?! Will: RUFF! RUFF! Will jumped on the british man and started eating him alive for the ball. British Dear: Oh dear! I should have brought my band ages! Train Lady, through speakers: Attention Passengers! The doors are now opened! Please step out gently into our nation's capital! IAX: I wonder... We exited the train and headed into a nearby restaurant for lunch. We then headed down to Metro Center where the Metro Rails were. After we recieved our tickets, we went through the rails. It was dark and cold down there. We set ourselves into the doors in only the short 10 seconds we had. Then the door closed immedietly and took off in over 250 kilometers per hour. I only been in one of these before only once. Years ago. My 2nd time under ground. But I was still a little nervous. We had to switch trains a few times. It was about 20 minutes until we made it to our designated area. We put our tickets in to go and started going up the escalators. How big could you imagine how big the escalators were? To me, they were about a half a mile long. Nothing compared to when I was BadaBoom back then. I stared at IAX as we headed up. I: Why are you looking glumpy? IAX: I'm not. Only a little frightened. I: Of what? IAX: It's a long story. I: I have time. IAX: It's a private story. I: Why not tell us? IAX: I just can't. I: What happened? For real? Do you know who wrote this. IAX: I may have reconized the hand writing. I: That's great! Who is it?! IAX: I can't exactly explain. I: Why not? IAX: Look, I don't want to talk about it! Got it?! I: Okay IAX, but we're finding out. The closer we got, the farther your "secret" would be a such. IAX: I am aware. After nearly 45 more seconds later, the escalor reached it's highest evalation. We were now walking. Will: Anyone else excited. Emma: Sure. What the lump with it? Andreas: Yeah! This is great! IAX: I'm the opposite. Ned: We're on a mission, not to have fun. I didn't know what to say. Rute for IAX? I don't know what I should say if I do. I felt puzzled myself. There were many building in sight. I could see a building with a GIGANTIC TV on it on the news. Exillerating! Andreas, pointing to a building: Is that it? Ned: It looks like it. There was a mysterious stranger in my black coat, long black jeans, covered his hands, and wore a hoody to hide his face had walked up to us. Mysterious Stranger: Meet me on top. It disappeared. Emma: Weird. Why not- IAX: NO!!!! Everyone was confused except for me because he screamed. I transformed into Big Chill to fly up without being seen. As we all got up to the roof, we began seeing the same stranger. This time... it has friends. Part II Man: IAX. Why did you? IAX: I had no choice! Got it?! Man: We thought you were dead like her until we found out. IAX looked around. IAX gasped. IAX: Is she Stacey? A person next to the man stepped off. All 3 of them wore hoods. Person: I'm right here. IAX: Wait, if you're Stacey? And that must be Stryker. So does that mean- Stryker: You are correct. IAX: I'm so sorry... what happened to her? Man, yelling: You! You did it to her! Tears could be seen from his face. Stryker and Stacey still had their hoods down. Noone's identiny was seen yet. IAX, yelling: What did I do then?! Man: IAX, you abandoned us. They killed her. We could've saved her but you just had to blow it up. Didn't you?! IAX: I wasn't trying to. I had to follow my gut! Man: Then your guts hate us! We treated you! We helped you! And you ruined this whole thing! Just then, me, Neddy, Emma, Andreas, and Will finally knew what they were talking about. About a week ago, he said someone killed his parents and was found to be raised. And we knew the raiser was this man. But we had a few questions. Why'd IAX abandoned them? Where did his master show up in? Can there be a connection? IAX: So how'd you know I was still alive? Man: We saw you on the news just recently. IAX: Look, I can explain this. Man: I'm sure you can. But I don't want an exuse. All I wanted was for you to stay with us! We needed you! IAX: Yeah, and they needed me. IAX walked torwards us. Stryker: Don't. IAX turned around. Stacey: Stryker, let him go. Stryker: I can't Stacey. Stryker turned his hood to me. Stryker: My sister is gone. We didn't invite you here just to waste both of our times. IAX: Then why'd you bring me here then? Stacey interupted. Stacey: We don't want you to go. He raised you like his own and he was only 14 back then. IAX: Ah. IAX's head started to hurt. Man: What was that? IAX: I think I remembered something. Man: Then maybe this will help you remember more... The man took off his hoodie and coat. A pale male with long straight; shiny blonde hair which a despair look on his face. He had a few pimples, but only like 3-7. His hair went down to his elbows. His eyes were blue. Man: I announce to you again as a reminder, my name is Ray. Remember it forever this time. IAX fell to the ground rubbing his head. Ray: I'm sure you'll remember. Part III It was a loud day in District of Columbia. The year is 2005. A rocket ship is being launched. A huge crowd starts walking everywhere, in the middle is a lost crying boy. Boy: MOM! DAD! The boy had black eyes and black hair. He walked around lost being pushed by strangers. A white flash appears and the boy is watching the rocket ship into space. Boy: Mom? Dad? He looked in the sky and thought he saw them saying hello up there. He turned around and walked but bumped into someone. He was a young teenager. Young Teen: Oops, where's your mom and dad? Boy: They got hit by someone. I don't know. I heard they're dead by my grandma. Then I went to their fooneral. Young Teen: Fooneral? I think you mean funeral. Also, you're not the only one. The young teen pointed out to 3 children behind him. Young Teen: The girl on the left is Stacey. The boy is Stryker. And the girl next to Stryker is his sister, she's 6. Boy: Nice to meet you. Stacey: How old are you? Boy: 9. Stryker: Cool. Me and Stacey are the same age as you. What's your name? Boy: I don't really know. Young Teen: You don't know your name? Boy: No. I don't. What's your name? Young Teen: My name is Ray. Don't worry, we'll find a name for you. Boy: Where do I go? Ray: You go with us. Boy: I what? Ray: You come with me, Stryker, Stacey, and Abrigal. Boy: But why? Ray: Because you're one of us. The boy smiled and all 5 walked together. The flashback ended. IAX: I remember why you brought us here! Because this is where we met. Ray: And it was all you can? Well... this place brings back memories IAX. Stacy and Stryker opened their hoods. Stryker was short red haired. Not that many freckles. Stacy had black lipstick and eye shadow on. He hair was naturally black and long. Longer than Emma's. Emma was in shocked. Ned: Emma, are you okay? Emma: I think I know who Stacey is! Ned: Really?! You know her?! Andreas and Will payed more attention to Emma. I stayed focus on IAX and Ray. IAX: So what do you want me here for? Ray: We want you back to us. IAX: I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. Ray: Yes it is. IAX: And why is that? Ray: Because we love you as a family member. IAX: Then show me how much you love me as one then. I'll test your strength. I: I'll fight Ray. IAX: Jonathan? I: I'll do it. IAX: Don't you know how strong he is? I: Not yet. But no matter how strong he is. I'll beat him. IAX: And why is that? I: Because I have you rooting for me. We smiled at eachother. I: Alright Ray, lets see what you got! Ray: If you say so. Ray's body started being covered by electricity. Red electricity until he was a red human-lightning hybrid. He was like P'andor without his suit except he looked more human, more like Ray, and he was made out of electricity. Ray: I am Ray! The powerful Ray Master who can control all rays! I'll take you down! Part IV Ray blasted lightning at me! But these were lightning strips. Not rods are or anything. Just a very line that has a medium sized width and length. There was no height so it was a strip of red lightning. I: What was that? Ray: It's just a ray. I: I see. You're trying to think of things that with your name. These are the kinds that you see in spy movies. Ray: And that's what you said. I, transforming: Swampfire! You need to listen closely! I then sended a vine to strangle him, but I setted it on fire first. Ray transformed his arm into a long ray knife. Ray immedietly cutted the flaming vine but didn't see the fire ball. The fire ball transformed into electricity and it went right through his electricity skin into the body. Ray: You can not win in this form. Let me see you in human form. I want to add an alien there. Swampfire: Add an alien? (detransforms) How can I trust you? Ray: Look, I know an alien that will help a lot. I don't want to be eneminies. We're only fighting to get IAX. I walked over to Ray. Stacey and Stryker still staired at the 3 of us. Ray: Tell me, what is your name. I put the ultimatrix next to him. I: My name is Jonathan. Now hurry up. Ray: No need to be pushy. He was swisting the ultimatrix unknown what he was doing. He was probally looking at my aliens. Ray: Done. I: Now you know all my aliens, huh? Ray: No, just 2. I don't want to cheat. I: And who are they? Ray: That Swampfire guy you announced a the new one I added. I looked at the ultimatrix, a hologram showed up. I knew who it was. It was one of Ben's aliens I saw on television. I slapped it. I: Jury Rigg... I fainted. IAX: What did you do?! Ray: Nothing. Ray ran to me. He looked over at me and had me detransformed. I: You said "no tricks". Ray: It wasn't! Something's wrong. You got to speak to Azmuth about that life form. I: How do I know you didn't do this. Ray: If I tried, I would've suspended an alien. I: Suspend an alien? Ray: It's where you lock an alien from being used for a period of time. I: That could be useful. Ray: So, are we going to continue the fight or what? To Emma... Emma: I'm serious, I saw Stacey before. Andreas: So who is she? Emma: She is an anodite. Will: An anodite? How can you tell. Emma: Because I seen her face before! But it was long ago. Very long ago. Ned: Emma, I think this face was when she wasn't an orphan. Emma: That is correct. But I didn't know she became an orphan. We thought she was dead... Will: Why? Emma: Long story. Lets just focus on this. Ned: Good idea. Andreas: We're going to find out soon enough Emma. Emma: I knew. Andreas: Well we're going to find very soon. Emma: How do you know that? Ned: Something is going to happen... Andreas: And you'll have to. Emma: You may be right... Will: Common guys, focus on IAX and Jonathan here! Back to us... I: Ray, how long will this battle be? Ray: Noone can tell for sure. I: Why not? Ray: Because we're both strong. I: Is that true? I transformed to Leap Frog and jumped extremely high. Ray: Where is he- Neddy grabbed Ray with mana but Ray used the electricity on his body to break it apart. I landed and crashed threw the building taking down Ray. Ray stood and blast with more rays. I transformed into Shellhead and hid in my shell. Therefore, the rays bounced all over the place. Some hitting Ray. I transforms again into Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN MISTER LAZER RAY! RATH WILL DESTROY YA! YA HEAR ME?! I grabbed Ray, threw his into the ground and started to scrape Ray. He began combat as well. Ray threw lazers in front of me around into the circle. Rath: NOONE MAKES RATH INTO A CARTOON BUT RATH! YA HEAR ME?! I fell into the hole made to a lower floor. Ray jumped down and striked me. I transformed again into Goop. I wrapped around Ray until he couldn't move. He was failing. I was winning until his electricity body turned into the color green. HE WAS ABSORBING ME! I transformed again to Chromastone and made his rays bounce back into him. I blasted his green body and kicked him out into the building. He grabbed my leg! We were both falling off of a 300 story building! But I transformed into Jetray and blasted him off. I was safe. Though, Ray used his rays to form 3 ray sticks. Small enough to climb up the building with them. We got up and he blasted me. Not to mention the throwing of stakes. He got up and jumped onto me powering me down. I fainted and lost. Ray: Look, Ray. I'm 20 years old. I'm mature enough. IAX, these guys are your friends. But we're your family. We known you for a long time. It's finally time. IAX looked down. He slowly walked to Ray. Everyone seemed suprised. Ned: Dude! No! Emma: Think about this! Andreas: Be. Smart. Will: IAX... why? IAX: Because they're my family. They were all speechless. Ray: Common guys lets go. And in that second, they were gone. The next day, I awoke, the date was the June 30, 2011. I heard what happened. I: Guys. It isn't too late. Emma: You don't think- I: Yup. Lets save me. THE END! Poll I, , have fully read the whole episode and decided how good this episode is. How do you like this episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc